Road Trip
by FreezeFrame347
Summary: This remarkabe tale chronicles the tiring journey of one city block in a VW Beetle Please R
1. STORYTIME!

Disclaimer: We do not own the Berry Box, Weiss Kreuz, Fiddler On The Roof, Doraemon and Final Fantasy VIII. However, we DO own the Gomibako. SO without further ado, LET US BEGIN! And please do not sue us because one of us is broke! Arigatoo!  
  
Aya: Welcome to Aya...  
  
Ken: and Ken's  
  
Aya and Ken: Storytime Extravaganza! *Balloons and confetti falls from ceiling*  
  
Aya; Ahem...*puts on thick glasses and opens up old book* Just like grandpa! *wink* As our story begins...The brave Gomibako, and his loving wife(Peaches the Berry Box)  
  
Farfello: WAIT! We forgot to hand out the stuff for then to take notes, I'm holding a quiz as soon as the story is done   
  
Ken: *Shoots farfello* ANYWAY, Once upon a time, in the magical land of the Bronx,  
  
Aya:*Stares coldly* Umm...that's not how it goes...  
  
Farfello: ANYONE taking notes?!  
  
Ken: You're not dead yet? *Pulls out cell phone, punches a few numbers, says some words that even us the writers, couldn't understand. In a few seconds, the entire cast of Fiddler on the Roof storms in the auditorium doors, singing TRADITION all the way, and trampling Farfello in the process*  
  
Aya: You've got some strange friends, Ken......Okay...can I say 'back to the story' yet?'  
  
Director: No no no! Ken has to get rid of his friends first.  
  
Ken: AWW,  
  
Aya: *Stares coldly*  
  
Ken: Fine. *Goes to talk to Fiddler on the Roof cast, they seem to agree, and fly away through the hole in the ceiling that we'll hear about later*  
  
Are you happy now?!  
  
Director: Umm...let me check my pocket...  
  
Aya: You have a pocket?! Ahem...I think me and Ken are starting to get a bit suspicious about who you really are...*nudges Ken*  
  
Ken: What are you nudging me for? Oh yeah *Runs at director, pulling off his mask and revealing the director to be none other than...*  
  
Aya, Ken and Fiddler on the Roof cast (looking in through ceiling, hey, they're actually on the roof now): DORAEMON!!!!  
  
Doraemon:What? *pulls out something (which he believes is a mask) and puts it on his head*   
  
Ken: OK, there's no way I'm going to work for a cat that wears a toilet on his head, c'mon Aya.  
  
Aya: Yeah, I quit.  
  
Cast of Fiddler on the Roof: What about the story?!!!  
  
Ken: Come with us to the Health Club, we'll tell you the rest there.  
  
Aya: Uhh...*waves hands* I don't do health clubs.  
  
Ken: You do in this fanfic, now GET IN THE CAR!  
  
Aya: *He stares menacingly at Ken while licking his katana*  
  
Ken: *Summons GF Eden* Don't even think about it....  
  
Aya:*shrugs and gets in the car* But I'm driving.  
  
Ken: Fine, but Eden stays until we're in the parking lot and you've gotten out of the car and given me the keys.  
  
Doraemon: What about me?! *toilet seat flapping up and down*  
  
Ken: Go chase that mouse  
  
Doraemon: *suddenly horrified* MOUSE? Where?! *Runs out of building and doesn't stop until he reaches Madrid*  
  
Aya: Okay, everone in the car. *Everone including the audience and the authors climb into Aya's VW Beetle, the Fiddler on the Roof cast takes to the skies* Umm...ok...guess they're not getting a ride...  
  
Ken: *Running after them* WAIT! TEACH ME TO DO THAT!!!! *Chases them all the way to the club*  
  
Aya: *shakes his head* Poor poor boy...Road Trip!!!  
  
~End Chapter one~ 


	2. First contact with the authors

Disclaimer: We don't own anything we mentioned last time, nor do we own Rurouni Kenshin, Final Fantasy VII, or the rights to the movie Chicago. Once again, no sue, no flame, or NO FIC! Muahahahahaha!  
  
Aya; Okay, everyone ready? I mean, I'm about to start the car...Ready? Ready? Say 'ready' already!  
  
All 1600 people in the VW: Ready!  
  
Aya: Okie-day! *About to put the key in the ignition when a certain Battosai runs into the windshield* Oh my god, there's a dead guy on my car, this time it's not me! I swear! *Turns on the windshield wipers to try and push him off*  
  
Kenshin: I'm up, I'm up, I'm up! *Facing away from the car* SANO! You're supposed to throw Yahiko, not me!  
  
Sanosuke: That wasn't me!  
  
Kenshin: Who was it then?!  
  
Aya: Umm...hello? Hello? HEELLLOO! You're on my windshield!  
  
Kenshin:Oro?! *turns around to face a furious ex-assassin*  
  
Kaoru: *Running up to Kenshin* If you ever say that about my cooking again, I'll throw you ever farther, mwahahahaha!  
  
Kenshin: Oh no! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me!!!  
  
Aya: Ok, get in the car, I think I saw a couple of inches next to Eden.  
  
Kenshin: Thanks, um, who's Eden?  
  
Aya: *Points to Eden*  
  
Kenshin:Ororororororororororororororo? How did you get that in this car?  
  
Aya: How do you know what a car is?  
  
Kenshin: Good point....  
  
Aya: Ok...get in, I think she's coming. *Sees an explosion down a couple blocks* She's that close?! That's by the health club! *Tries to shove the key in the ignition* Come on come on...  
  
Kaoru: Oh Kenshinnn! Where are youuuuu???? I'll be nice...after I'm finished being mean!!!  
  
Aya: Erghh...come on...  
  
Sam (Author): How come you can't fit the key into the ignition?  
  
Aya: Because you say I can't!!! You're the ones writing this fic!  
  
Ian (other author): Let me give you a hand *Reaches down out of the sky, picks up Kaoru, and deposits her at the local Food 4 Less*  
  
Kaoru: What happened? Oh look, carrots are 23 cents, wait, what's a cent?  
  
Aya: Umm...ok...I think that's good...I guess. Onto the road we go!  
  
Sam: We're on the road already.  
  
Aya: Ahem...Ok! Key! Into ignition! Uhh...where's the ignition again?  
  
Sam: Brain fart...hehe...  
  
Ian: Why don't you let Kenshin drive?  
  
Aya: Because he's never even been in a car before  
  
Ian: Fine, be picky *Puts Sephiroth in the drivers seat*  
  
Seph: What the....  
  
Sam: Welcome to the road trip fanfic...  
  
Seph: ....the what?  
  
Ian: COMMERCIAL!!!  
  
*Commercial break while we explain it to him*  
  
Sam: Ow! Your Masamune is poking my ribs!  
  
Seph:...  
  
Sam: Aren't you even going to say sorry?  
  
Seph: *Telling Ian the story of how he escaped the world beyond after his final battle with Cloud* And that's how it happened.  
  
Ian: Wow, that was....incredible. You were robbed, you should have been the hero in FF7  
  
Seph: What's that?  
  
Ian: O_O, nevermind....  
  
Sam: Umm...a bit of help here?!!  
  
*Seph turns around*  
  
Sam: You mean you didn't even know?  
  
Seph: Nope *nods*  
  
Sam: Well, now that you do know, can you help me out of this predicament? I think my arteries are about to burst.  
  
Ian: Umm... your arteries are...  
  
Sam: Shut up.  
  
Ian: Uhh, Seph?  
  
Seph: Yeah?  
  
Ian: You're impaling me.  
  
Seph: OH! I'm sorry *Pulls sword out* How are ya doing?  
  
Ian: It's ok, and an honor to be stabbed by the sword of such an incredible person  
  
Aya: Hello?  
  
Sam: Oh yeah, I forgot about you. How are you doing?  
  
Aya: Fine, I'm...WAIIIT...when are we ever going to get to the health club?  
  
Ian: I thought you didn't do health clubs.  
  
Aya: Well doesn't there need to be someone there to stop Ken from falling???  
  
Ian: Fair point, let's pull into the street behind the cast of Chicago *everyone looks out the left hand windows, popping the two left tires*  
  
Cast of Chicago: 'Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes they both, oh yes they both oh yes they both reached for the gun, the gun, the gun, the gun, the gun, oh yes they both reached for the gun, for the gun'  
  
*Everyone looks out the left side windows, popping the left tires*  
  
Aya: rrrrr*CENSORED*  
  
~End chapter two~ 


	3. A short ending to a long story

Disclaimer: We do not own anything we've listed before, and Oscar Meyer so yeah! Onward to victory! I mean, let's just get back to the fic.  
  
Aya: YOU IDIOTS! How are we gonna get there now? Buncha lamebrains....  
  
*Schwartz pulls up in Oscar Meyer Weinermobile*  
  
Crawford: Hey Aya.  
  
*Aya gives him a cold stare*  
  
Nagi: Anyone seen Farf?  
  
Aya: Uh, no, we need tires, so GIMME *Grabs two tires off the weinermobile*  
  
Crawford: Hey! We need those.  
  
Sam: Too bad  
  
Ian: *Magically puts new tires on* Let's go  
  
Aya: Finally....step on it Seph  
  
Seph: Fine by me. *Peels out into the street, parting the Chicago cast like Moses parting the Red Sea*  
  
*The car pulls into the parking lot of the health club just as Ken is falling like a brick out of the sky, into the sunroof, right onto Eden's head*  
  
Aya: About time you got here  
  
Ken: Shuddap.  
  
Eden: So...what do we do now.  
  
Kenshin: WAA, I mean Oro, it talked.  
  
Aya: Well, *looking at the authors* I guess it's up to you.  
  
Sam and Ian: *glance at each other* CARIBBEAN CRUISE!  
  
Everyone: Yay!  
  
*The scene magically changes to the deck of a beautiful cruise ship, in the Caribbean Sea Everyone goes to do whatever they want:  
  
Sam: Ohh....Ayaaaaa....*glomps Aya*  
  
Aya: Sup.  
  
Sam: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Aya: You got it.  
  
*Continues to rub suntan lotion*  
  
*Meanwhile, up on the sun deck*  
  
Ian: Seph, this is my wife, Quistis  
  
Seph: Nice to meet you   
  
Quistis: Ditto  
  
Ian: Tell her the story. Quistis this is incredible, you'll love it. You might even be able to teach it at Garden next semester: How to Escape Oblivion.  
  
Quistis: Fun...  
  
~End Fanfic~ 


End file.
